Oliver Queen x Reader one shots
by ScarletA1212
Summary: Now a collection of one shots (Formally One step closer-Reader who loves Oliver Queen works her hardest to prove herself but has been feeling invisible.)
1. One step closer

**_Pairing_** _: Oliver Queen x Reader_

 ** _Featuring_** _: Thea Queen_

 _ ** _Warning_** _:_ None I think  
_

 _A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for giving my story a chance! Enjoy:)  
_

You didn't know how long you had been in love with him. You didn't plan for it, no it just sorta happened. You had fallen for the green hooded hero the moment you met him. No it wasn't for his looks. But for his willingness to put himself before others. Never had you met anyone with such a big heart before.

He was always ready to put his life on the line for those he cared about. You were lucky to be included in that circle. You had been working with Oliver for awhile now. It wasn't too long after that he told you his big secret. But he knew you could be trusted. You were someone who knew what he was and could cover for him when he needed it.

You loved being so close to him, watching him sort through files with a concentrated look on his face. And that small smile he gave you every time he thanked you for a task. You wished you had the courage to just outright say it. To let him know how you felt about him. But fear of rejection held you back. Especially since you were certain he had someone else close to his heart...

Your heart clenched at the thought of them together. The way he praised her after she discovered something on that computer of hers. Or the way he stared into her innocent eyes a little to long after every conversation. You hated that you were so jealous. But when you compare yourself to a women like that how could you not be? Her beautiful blond locks looked like an angels compared to the messy H/C bun you always wore. And that flawless figure that makes every outfit stand out. Her curves in all the right places while yours curved a little too much thanks to a summer of intense Netflix watching and cake eating. And then even if you took all that away she was still a pure hearted girl who's personality could make anyone fall for her. And to top it all off she had an amazing talent, whilst you can't even figure out a way to stop the pop up ads from coming.

So there you were, stuck in your situation. Even if he somehow did manage to stop having feelings for felicity you had no confidence he would pick you.

Thinking back to all his girls you sighed at the common theme. They were beautiful, strong, talented, and all had a significant part in team arrow at some point. And what did you have in common with them? Could you use your league of assassins training to help take down bad guys? Not really. Could you use your sonic scream to break through walls? Mmmm not lately. Could you use your computer skills to disarm bombs and save a city? Ha yeah no. All you were capable of was wrapping the occasional bandage. However you had one thing going for you and you clung to it will all your heart. You were a damn good assistant and that would have to be enough.

A long beep interrupted your thoughts and you realized he had needed you for something.

"Y/N?" Oliver's smooth voice surrounded your ears. You quickly got up from your couch and ran to the phone, flustered that you were just thinking about him and there he was. You quickly pressed the button, practically tripping in the process.

"Y-Yeah, I mean yes, yes I'm here, what can I help you with?" You winced at your own awkwardness.

"I'm missing a file on the new gun ordinances, could you find out what happened to it?" He asks ignoring my previous rambling.

"Yup I'll see to it now" You nod even though he couldn't see you.

"Thanks" He says bluntly and cuts the call with a beep.

"Phew" You slump in your chair. How long would you be like this? Couldn't you just toughen up and tell him! Ugh..

You shake off your negative feelings and distract yourself by finding the file...

After searching several likely places you finally locate the file and decide to quickly get some coffee before delivering it to Oliver. He always gave you a sweet smile when you got him some.

While walking to get the coffee you thought about how things would be if Oliver returned your feelings. To have him all to yourself, his smile, his passion, his love... To be able to wake up next to him, to see the sides of him no one else has seen. You could almost feel physical pain at the thought of him with someone else. If only you were good enough, you would have the confidence to tell him how you feel. You hoped one day you would. Oh how happy that would make you. To spend everyday with him, but even closer than before. And if you were being honest an office romance sounded so hot. Especially if he called you to his office only to have hot steam-Ahh! what were you thinking!? You shook your head at your own dirty thoughts and pressed you hands to your steaming cheeks. Some people passing gave you weird looks but you just ignored them.

After getting the coffee you made your way to Oliver's office, but just as you were about to knock his door swung open and he almost knocked you over in his rush.

"Woah" He quickly steadied you, both of his strong hands on your arms.

"Hey whats the rush?" You look up at him, his face contorted in a way that let you know something was wrong.

"I have to go, Felicity texted 911" Oliver doesn't even give you a chance to reply before he practically runs out the office.

You frown as the weight of the coffee and file seem heavier all of the sudden. Why did you feel so sad? Was it because he was running to her? Ugh don't be selfish Y/N, it's not her fault there was some arrow business to take care of. Or was it because you basically felt invisible? Maybe it was both.

Sighing you push open the door to his office and step inside. You could still smell his cologne and it made you wish he hadn't left. You had barley seen him these past few weeks. He had been wrapped up in a new case and on top of that he had his mayoral duties.

Walking up to his desk you set the file and coffee down and then glanced at the stack of paper work on his desk. How he had time to do all this and still be a vigilante was beyond you. Just then the door clicked open and you swung your head excitingly thinking he had come back but was disappointed when it was Thea instead.

"Oh hey" You tried to hide your disappointment but failed miserably.

"Well don't sound too happy" Thea joked sarcastically.

"Sorry that's-" You try but she hold up a hand.

"It's ok, I know I'm not the queen you were hoping for. She smirks and walks in the room.

You let out a little awkward laugh. You and Thea were great friends, always had been since the moment you met. And it was on a day that you went out for drinks that you had accidentally let your feelings for Oliver slip. Ever since then, Thea had been rooting for you. Always trying to build up your confidence so that you could one day confess. She was honestly the best friend someone could ask for.

"Speaking of, where is my brother?" She quickly glances around the room.

"He just left, something about a 911 back at the cave"

Thea lets out a loud sigh and rubs her forehead.

"Whats wrong?" You question curiously?

She holds up a thick folder," These have to be done by morning, and it's already evening, if there was a 911, Oliver probably won't be back in time to finish them." Thea groans out and plops down on the couch, You take the folder from her and flip through all the pages.

"The worse part is I can't even be mad at him because he's out there saving the city." She leans her head back clearly stressed. "And now I have to do them on top of my own stack of work."

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention the work he hasn't finished for today..." You glance back at his desk.

Thea looks in your direction then leans her head back again frustrated. "Great, that has to be done by morning too..."

You felt bad for Thea, she was clearly being overworked and needed a break," Don't worry about any of it"

Thea peaks an eye open and looks at you skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll take care of it all, got a fresh cup of coffee all ready too" You smile brightly at Thea as she gets up from the couch quickly.

"Are you serious? All of it?" You nod at her and she brings you in for a hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" She mumbles into your shoulder.

You let out a small laugh," No problem, just promise me that you'll get some rest ok?"

She nods gratefully and leaves the office with a spring in her step. Probably excited that she didn't have to worry about all that work.

You on the other hand...

It had been hours since you began going through all the work. And the 5 cups of coffee you had since then had long wore off. What was the time now? 1, 2am? You were too lazy to look. All you knew was that Oliver was still out and hadn't made contact since he left. He could at least send a text saying he wasn't coming back. You were surprised at how much you had accomplished. You were proud of your ability to do piles of work efficiently, without stopping.

A loud yawn escaped your mouth as you finally finished the bulk of the work. Now you only had a few papers left. You decided to take a small break by leaning your head over Oliver's desk. His chair still smelled like him and it comforted you. Soon against your will you found yourself being pulled into the darkness. And sleep overcame you in an instant.

It was soon after that Oliver had actually came back, intending to pull an all nighter to finish the work he had piled up. But when he walked into his office he was confused as to why you were sound asleep at his desk. He walked closer, careful not to wake you and picked up one of the papers from the pile. He was surprised to see it completed, he did the same for the rest and found that you had finished almost all the work. He couldn't believe that you had done this all by yourself. A feeling of regret washed over him. He wished he had let you know sooner just how much he appreciated you.

He thought about how every morning you brought his coffee without him asking. And how you would always make sure he had eaten his lunch, he had a tendency to want to skip while he was working.

Or the times you covered for him and had to deal with all the stern complaints due to his absence. The truth was he needed you more than he realized. And looking at you exhausted from doing HIS work made him feel awful for not letting you know. He smiled softly at you and gently reached his arms under your knees and behind your back. Being extra careful not to disturb you...

Your eyes blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sun streaming through the windows. Wait sun? What time was it? You quickly sat up and felt something slip from your body. Looking down your eyes widened. How the heck did Oliver's jacket end up on you. And it was then you noticed you were not on the chair anymore but the couch.

Did Oliver move you?! The thought of him carrying you made you blush. Ugh I hope he didn't think I was heavy. But wait, when did he come back?

Looking up at the clock you realized that you were way late for today's work. Crap. You hurriedly placed Oliver's jacket on the chair and also took note that all the paper work had disappeared.

You turned to rush out his office when suddenly the door swung open and Oliver came walking in, a coffee and paper bag in hand.

You stopped in your tracks, "Oliver! Sorry I was supposed to get that, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that, I'll get back to work right-"

Oliver placed a hand on your shoulder stopping your nervous ramble, "Hey Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be the one apologizing."

"Apologizing? For what?" You looked up at him confused.

He sighed placing the bag and coffee down, and looked at you again.

"For making you do all of my work last night" His face scrunched up regretfully.

You let out a small laugh, "Oliver, It's fine, really, there's no need to apologize, it's my job, besides you had more important things to do" You waved him off, thinking he was being silly.

"No it's-" He paused and you cocked an eyebrow curiously. He looked at you softly and with a sigh he continued.

"What I really wanted to say is sorry for not telling you how important everything you do is to me. I-" He paused again and smiled.

"The truth is you work harder than anyone and I couldn't do this job without you, being a vigilante and doing this its- I've gotten so used to all your help that I took what you do for granted. So that's what I'm apologizing for and I want to tell you thank you, for everything."

To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Was this really Oliver in front of you? Saying sorry and thank you all at once?! Your heart swelled with happiness, he said that you were important to him. To finally know that was the best feeling in the world. You look down for a moment avoiding his gaze and then look up with a shy smile.

"Oliver you don't have to thank me... if I can help you, or the team, even just a little, then that's enough...Not being able to fight or help in any significant way- I just- it makes what I do here very important to me... It's really me who should be thanking you. To feel that I'm a part of your crusade, even if just a tiny part makes it all worth it."

Oliver was taken aback, that was not the answer he was expecting. Had you always felt like this? How could he have not noticed.

"Y/N, you're just as important as any other member of the team, and like them I couldn't do what I do without you. The things you do here are just as significant. So please- Don't put yourself down like that." He gives you a serious look and you hoped to god the blush you felt didn't show through.

All you could manage was a small nod," Thank you Oliver, that means a lot"

He nods with a smile and clears his throat, "Well as a token of my gratitude, today I thought I would switch it up and bring you coffee and breakfast" He motions for you to take the food and the sweet smell of freshly toasted bagels fills your nostrils as you open the bag.

"Mmmm that smells like heaven, you really didn't have to, but I'm glad you did" You joke and he returns your smile. You catch a glimpse of the clock and realization hits you again.

"Oh! I better hurry up, I still have work to do" You grab the coffee and get ready to leave again but Oliver stops you. "Actually you don't, you have the rest of the day off, I'm sure you're exhausted." He smirks at you. "Go home, and get some sleep." He goes behind his desk leaving you standing slightly shocked.

"Are you sure? I mean I do have a lot to do still, plus won't I get in trouble if I just leave without notice?"

Oliver lets out a silent laugh and looks up at me with amusement written all over his face. "Well lets make a deal, I won't tell the boss if you won't"

Realization hits you and so does embarrassment, "I-it's a deal" You run out hiding your tomato face. Oliver's quiet laugh can be heard on the other side of the door.

As you walked to your car, you couldn't help but smiling like an idiot. Finally you felt seen. And he said you were important to him. Oh you couldn't wait to tell Thea about this.

And the thing that made your heart warm the most is that you were closer... One step closer to telling Oliver how you felt. The day that you would tell him, finally seemed in reach and you couldn't be more happy knowing it.

Thank You Guys so much for reading! I know it's not my best but thank you for giving it a chance, it means a lot to me. Also should I post more like this? Please comment below and let me know. Also please be kind I'm sensitive lol:)


	2. Bruised Part 1?

Hey guys, so I know this is not my best work but the idea just popped into my head, if you think I should do a part 2 please comment and let me know:) Thanks enjoy-

Disclaimer- I own nothing unfortunately, only the story and character

Warning- Attempted rape, mild swearing, graphic scenes, please do not read if this will trigger something.

You pressed the ice pack gingerly to your throbbing cheek. Then to the aching pain in your eye, no doubt already turning black. You tried not to think about what had happened, and what almost happened. But when you were alone, your thoughts betrayed your feelings and you found yourself drifting back to the events that took place only an hour ago...

You had been walking home from work, much later than usual do to the arrow team having business in Russia which, left all of Oliver's work to you. You would have taken the car, but it was in the shop getting its breaks replaced. Then to top it all off construction was blocking your normal route so, you had to take a detour. It was an extra 15 minutes, but the night air was so cool you didn't really mind. Even though walking alone at this time might not have been the best idea, you were armed with the pepper spray Oliver made you carry and were doubtful anything would actually happen.

But then of course something did, because the universe loves to prove you wrong...

A Muffled scream drew your attention to the alley just up ahead. Others might have dismissed the sound, and concluded that it was a distressed animal or something, but you knew well from your time with team arrow that it was in fact screaming.

You being you didn't hesitate and stealthily peeked around the side of the wall, Your eyes widened as you saw a young girl pinned on the ground, her screams were muffled by a man smothering her mouth with one of his hands and the other trapped her hands above her head. He started to kiss her neck and trail down. You left the wall and frantically looked around for anyone that could help but the streets were empty. Of course it was, who in their right mind would be out this late?! Oh yeah you...

Quickly you sifted in your purse, Phone, phone, come on where are you- Shit! You cursed yourself as you remembered you left it in the office charging. You were panicking now, by the time you went and got help the girl would be-! No you had to do something, for the girls sake.

Courageously you grabbed the pepper spray, and neared the ally again. But before you charged at the attacker something washed over you and suddenly all your courage was replaced with fear.

C'mon you can do this Y/N, the team saves people all the time, it'll be fine... Well it would be if you don't consider the fact that they are also highly trained and have weapons...

Ugh stop being such a coward Y/n, you're apart of team arrow too. And when someone is in danger you help them.

With a newfound strength you turn into the alleyway, footsteps as quiet as a mouse. As you neared them you realized that you couldn't risk spraying the girl too so with all your force you kicked the attacker off the girl instead.

By his sloppy fall and stench you could tell he was drunk. The girl immediately shot up and clung to you. Her small form shaking as you held her.

"Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" You held her face in your hands examining it, she was too much in shock to say anything but it seemed she hadn't been physically hurt, much to your relief.

"You bitch!" Both of you gasped as the attacker rose up and tried to come at you both.

"Run! Now!" You pushed the girl in the other direction and wasted no time spraying him right in the eyes.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMNIT! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He fell to the floor writhing in pain.

You smirked down at his pathetic form,"That'll teach you not to mess with girls ever again"

Wow you had actually protected someone instead of the other way around. Wait until the team hears about this, maybe you would get your own hood? You could almost see it now, Assistant by day, super pepper sprayer by night, you laughed at your own lame joke.

You had been too distracted to notice something or rather someone creeping up behind you. You gasped as you were grabbed suddenly and with so much force that you dropped the bottle in shock and couldn't do anything about it as the offender slammed your body with full force against the alley wall. You cried out as shocks of pain ran through your back.

When your eyes finally focused, panic spread through you like lightning. It was another man that attacked you, and he was not like the one passed out on the floor. No this man was tall and built like the wall you were trapped against.

You tried to scream but he caught on quickly and gripped your neck hard, surely leaving marks there. You clawed at his hands desperately, already seeing black spots and feeling light headed.

"Try to scream again and I'll rip your throat out" He gripped harder.

You thought he wasn't going to let go but at the last moment just before you thought you would pass out he did. And you fell to the floor in a heap coughing and gasping. Just when you thought it was over he picked you up by your collar and looked you in the eyes. A flash or recognition flashed across and an evil smirk appeared.

"Well well well, looks like it's my lucky day" You shut your eyes as he stroked your face with his rough hand. "Its not everyday you get to meet mayor pretty boys assistant"

Fear coursed through your veins, he must have recognized you from TV or something, you hoped to god that the girl had run and gotten help. Because that was your only hope. Oliver wasn't going to swoop in and save you. You were on your own this time...

"You know that mayor of yours is the reason my brother is in jail right now, and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't get revenge? So I think what I'll do is leave a message for that mayor of yours" You shrieked as he slammed you to the ground, pinning you down with his weight. You were unable to move your legs and no matter how much you struggled he was too strong.

That was the first time you truly feared for your life. Before when you were in trouble Oliver and the team would always arrive just in time, but they wouldn't now. You had never felt so scared or helpless in your life.

"P-Please D-don't" You cried out, voice hoarse from being strangled. He looked at you furiously and before you could tell what had happened your face was looking at the passed out attacker and it was only when you felt the sting on your cheek that your realized he had slapped you...Hard. Your vision was blurry and you didn't have much strength left in you. Yet you still continued to fight him. He eventually got really pissed off and started fighting you back. First your face then your stomach, punch after punch after punch. You had stopped struggling after awhile, deciding it was better to save the little strength you had for when he was finished with you. Maybe he would let you live. You doubted it though, he had a grudge and he said he wanted to send a message.

You felt a moment of relief when he stopped hitting you, but a new panic set in when his hand returned to touch under your shirt.

You watched him helplessly, to weak to do anything as he stroked your thighs and began moving upward. The tears that ran down your face were probably going to be your last. This isn't what was supposed to happen, all you wanted to do was help that girl but you never thought it would end like this. There was so much you needed to do, so much you hadn't done... And the one person you wished you could see just one more time flashed across your mind. He was the person you cared for more than anything. And now you would never get the chance to tell Oliver how you felt about him. You were planning to tell him when he came back, finally you had the courage but now it didn't matter.

And just when you were about to give up, to let your eyes shut forever you heard someone yelling. Your head was to dizzy to understand the words but soon you found the weight on top of you lifted, and you shot up with sudden adrenaline. You watched as a single cop threw down the man, cuffing him within seconds. You turned to the opening of the alley seeing the girl you saved watching worriedly,

So she did go get help. You sighed in relief. She didn't make any move to get closer, you couldn't blame her.

The cop had said something to you, still on top of the attacker, but the adrenaline in you kicked into high gear and you found yourself running like a madman away from the alley. Every inch of your body throbbed in pain, Your head, your face, your stomach. You could barely see straight and you didn't know where this sudden strength came from but all you knew was you wanted to get the hell away and to the safest place you knew...

So that's what happened. And how you found yourself curled up in a ball of pain on a table in the arrow cave. The adrenaline had long worn off and thinking back you knew you should have waited for the cop. Thanked him or her at least. But in that moment you didn't think you just acted.

The sharp pain in your stomach brought you back to reality and you gingerly lifted your shirt and pressed the ice there.

When you first stumbled into the cave you almost fainted at your reflection in a showcase, the majority of your face was covered in black and blue spots. Your neck had bruises in the shape of fingers, and when you lifted up your shirt you had to look away. You were hurt bad... But you hated hospitals and didn't want strangers touching you, even if they were trying to help...

You had made quite a mess, bloody gauze and tissues littered around the overflowing trash bin. And various medical supplies tossed around beside you. You had tried to bandage yourself but were too sore to move your arms like that. So you just decided to get some of the swelling down. You laid back down, the cold table feeling like heaven against your battered body.

Another 20 minutes passed and just as you were about to try bandaging again, a familiar sound of footsteps and a door closing made you shoot up in panic. You immediately recognized that it was Oliver. He was behind you and before he could see you, you looked down, your hair covering your face.. Your heart beating out of control. You didn't want him to see you like this..

The footsteps stopped and you took in a deep breath, clutching your hands tightly.

"Y/N?" Oliver's confused voice echoed throughout the bunker.

You didn't move, too scared to let him see you like this. You would do anything to make him turn around and leave. So you decided to stall for as long as you could.

"I-I thought y-you weren't g-gonna be b-back until t-tomorrow..." You regretted speaking now, your hoarse voice a sure giveaway.

Oliver didn't answer but you heard his footsteps quicken across the room when he realized something was wrong with you.

"What happened?!" He demanded as he knelt down in front of you and reached for your face, but the suddenness scared you and you flinched back. He snapped his hand back.

He took a breathe and spoke again, softly this time, taking care not to scare you.

"Y/N, tell me what happened." You could feel his hard stare burning into you but you continued to stay silent. Your only response was to look away.

He stayed silent a moment but pressed again,"It's ok, I'm here now, you're safe".

His gentle words stirred something in you and he was right. He was the one person you could always feel safe with. So with all your courage you slowly pulled your face up until your teary eyes met with his Ocean blue ones, first turning wide in shock and concern, and then narrowing with seriousness and anger.

"Tell me who did this" He demanded, his voice laced with an anger you've only heard when he confronted enemies. "Tell me who did this and I swear-" You cut him off before he could go any further.

"N-No! I-it's fine, I'm fine ok, p-please..." You trailed off not knowing why you didn't want Oliver finding out who it was. Maybe you were scared of what Oliver would do, or maybe you just wanted to forget everything that had happened. "I-I don't w-want to t-talk about it Please O-Oliver..."

Oliver looked like he was about to protest but decided not to push you further. After a few moments he sighed, his face an expression you couldn't quite make out.

He reached out his hand again carefully and this time you let him come close to you.

His calloused fingers moved your H/C locks out of your face until all your bruises were on display. You heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry...I should have been there" He nodded angry at himself.

You shook your head, "I-it wasn't your fault Oliver... you didn't know... If anything it was mine for being stupid and distracted and not running while I had the chance..."

The words were out of your mouth before you realized and Oliver was quick to push again, "Y/n I want to help you, and I need to know what happened in order to do that".

You thought it over for a moment, Oliver's piercing stare made you shift uncomfortably but you soon realized that it was a big mistake. The pain coming back in one sharp concentrated jab, only this time much worse. You winced sharply and leaned forward clutching your stomach.

Oliver frantically asked if you were alright, although all you could manage was a nod through the new wave of dizziness.

Suddenly you found yourself pitching forward, Oliver of course was quick to react and before you knew what was happening you found your head supported on Oliver's chest and his arms cradling you close. His cologne enveloping you and made you feel calmer and safe.

Thanks for reading! I know it was probably trash but I had it written and finally got the courage to post it. Please be kind with comments, also if you want a part two just let me know:)


End file.
